


Devil Moon

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, altho it's not by much for once XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "You've got a full moon fever and a half-dazed prey in your line of fire. Oh, what a recipe for disaster!"





	Devil Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

You're a mindless secretary—isn't this what you wanted? All those years of top grades, top positions, and being topped and here you are: a witch with a nameless place in her Wizarding world. What a sight for sore eyes.

But you know there's a sight that's unlike you. You've seen her around before—all side-clipped _hair_ and **fur** collars and slender (l o n g) white neck—and you're… Yes, you're jealous. That's got to be the word for it. And, really, whenever was there a Ravenclaw who didn't have the right word on the tip of her tongue?

She's beautiful, a bit of a mystery, and badass; all Aurors are. But you have to wonder if the word "bad" should ever be in any sentence relating to her, because she's like this—this—this shined _gem_ that makes you, in comparison, a chunk of unpolished, not-even-useful-for-grilling carbon. And a kind of rage settles into your limbs. Yes, your jealousy has taken hold.

Meanwhile, she (E*m*m*e*l*i*n*e V_a_n_c_e) flits to and fro, carrying on as usual, an invisible being that fades into the background when she's around the others. How? Why? Don't they see that she's a gem? Don't they see that she ought not to be trampled on? Don't they—don't they—

And your envy devours you, a foul viridian being come to life to muss things up even worse for you. But you can't help it. How is it that she, who has all that you do not, is treated exactly as you are? And you grimace, hating that she realizes it and does _n.o.t.h.i.n.g._ about it. If you were her, you'd do your damnedest to carve out the best life possible for yourself.

But she—she's been carved out of pretty, cold m~a~r~b~l~e, and she doesn't seem to mind not being on display. Perhaps she doesn't mind because she was left unfeeling at some point, and you… You've got a full moon fever and a half-dazed prey in your line of fire. Oh, what a recipe for a disaster!

Taking your cue from Percy's smarmiest moves, you go about being yourself. You slink up to and by her when she's not looking (UnSuSpEcTiNg) and with one glance— **o_n_e** g-l-a-n-c-e!—you plant the idea in her mind. She notices you, and now you'll never be gone from her mind, and, oh, what a splendid plan it is. Because the best predators don't act out—they plant the idea in their preys' minds first.

And if she knew **exactly** what was running through your mind (that hair, frazzled; that fur collar, shredded into little pieces; that alabaster neck, nibbled red and raw and _marked_ as **Y_O_U_R_S** ), then she might run away…

But, Penny, Penny, Penny… There's a devil's Moon in the sky, giving you an excuse to do as you please. Catch her while you can and stop denying it—that jealousy is only for what you're missing in yourself…what you'll find in your better half.

**Author's Note:**

> EXY! I have a soft spot for Emmeline, and Penny's jealousy/desire…ooh, how exciting! :D I deffo wanna do more for them. Emme should succumb to Penny!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki B]
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Nice stylization here, but I rly love the most random ships. XD


End file.
